


Swear To Me

by Ladyluckk



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, kind of established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyluckk/pseuds/Ladyluckk
Summary: Chloe agrees to a new contract without Nadine's consent and she's not happy about it. But it's something else that is bothering her, Chloe just can't figure out what.
Relationships: Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Swear To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Uncharted.  
> A/N: Originally written for the prompt "Swear to me" on Tumblr.

Chloe feels the table shake from papers being slammed on top of her desk before she even notices someone standing across from her.

Her eyes flicker down to the thick file before she lifts her gaze to see Nadine leaning down with her palms against the table, glaring at her. 

“Swear to me,” she starts with knitted eyebrows and a thin scowl. “Swear to me that this wasn't your idea.”

Chloe pauses, unsure of what to say as she is thrown off by Nadine's anger. She opens her mouth to explain, but her hesitation is enough to give Nadine everything she needs to know.

“Unbelievable,” Nadine scoffs while pushing herself away from the table causing it to scrape loudly along the concrete floor. She heads towards the door to leave which causes Chloe to call out.

“Nadine, wait a minute,” Chloe pleads, getting up herself from her seat. “I can explain.”

Nadine huffs a laugh while shaking her head. “Save it,” she says. “I’ve heard enough of your excuses before, Frazer.”

Chloe frowns at the use of her surname, but she understands Nadine's frustration with her. What she doesn’t understand is why she is this upset over the new deal she made. She knew, at the time, she wouldn’t be happy with it, but she never thought that she’d be this distraught over it either.

Chloe moves quickly from behind the table to block Nadine from leaving, sliding in front of the fuming woman. 

“I know you’re not happy, as it’s not exactly as cut and dry as you like but--” Nadine moves to go around her, but Chloe sidesteps her while putting out her hand. “It’s a better deal, I wouldn’t have agreed to it otherwise, trust me.”

“Trust?” Nadine repeats, her tone mocking. She crosses her arms as she realizes Chloe isn’t going to move out of her way. “You lied to my face, again,” she continues. “First with Samuel Drake, the mishaps back in London, and now this?”

“Alright, I guess I am not undeserving of your anger, but this--” Chloe waves a hand towards the file on her desk. “This isn’t anything like back in India or London--”

"There’s always an excuse,” Nadine argues as she cuts her off. “It's not about the type of secrets you keep, Frazer. It's about keeping them at all." 

Chloe sighs, her shoulders slumping slightly as Nadine had a point. “Look I screwed up, okay?” Chloe offers with a shrug of her shoulders. “I know I should have told you sooner, I didn't mean to keep it from you, truly, but--"

"But what?" Nadine challenges with a raised eyebrow and scowl.

"I was just waiting for the right time to tell you--" Nadine rubs her forehead as she shakes her head at Chloe's excuse. "I didn't want to upset you,” Chloe tries to explain.

"That's the problem,” Nadine starts, dropping her crossed arms to point at Chloe. “You think you're doing me a favor by withholding information when we're--” she waves a hand between them.“--supposed to be partners. Partners don't keep secrets, we're supposed to trust one another,” Nadine continues. 

Chloe watches as Nadine fully steps away from her, turning her back to her. She takes a moment to herself not saying anything in response even when Chloe calls out her name. 

The longer Nadine keeps her back to her the larger the pit in Chloe’s stomach grows. She would never have agreed to this contract if she would have known how upset she’d be, or at least she would have changed the fact that she kept it from her for so long.

But something didn’t feel right. Nadine and her have been working together for a long time now and she’s never been so distraught over something so minuscule before. Maybe she’s just had enough with her.

The thought doesn’t sit well with Chloe.

Nadine eventually turns around and Chloe is surprised to see that her glare is gone, replaced by something else she can’t quite place. 

Nadine sighs heavily, dropping her head slightly before she speaks, her voice no longer full of anger but worry. “I don't know if I can trust the fact that you're not going to hide other things from me."

Chloe’s head tilts ever so slightly in confusion before it clicks. She isn’t upset with her over the deal she made, she never really was.

Chloe would laugh if she wasn’t hurt over what Nadine is implying. "I'm not that kind of woman, love,” she says with a little more bite than intended.

"Ja?" Nadine huff's as she spreads her arms out. "How am I supposed to know that?"

"The same way I know we're not talking about this contract,” Chloe counters. “Not really.”

Nadine is quiet as she turns away from her again, for being at a loss of words or a moment to collect herself, Chloe does not know. 

She takes this opportunity to walk closer to her, deciding to push her own hurt down in order to assure Nadine that she can trust her. She’s thankful when she doesn’t move away. 

“Look, it’s a gut feeling, okay?” Chloe starts, pausing to let out a small sigh. “The same one that you had back in India that allowed you to come back. The same one in London when you went along with the lie. The same one you trusted to kiss me instead of pull away.”

Nadine shifts her gaze back to Chloe at the last line, looking at her over her shoulder but doesn’t say anything as Chloe continues to speak. 

“Now I understand I can be a selfish dickhead, so you’ve told me--” Nadine snorts at the comment. “And I will work on not keeping anything from you, but I can’t pretend that I won’t ever make any more mistakes with this job,” Chloe admits, taking one last step closer to Nadine. “But I am a one person at a time kind of woman, that I can promise you,” she assures her. 

“Well, unless it’s a mutually agreed upon adventure for the both of us,” Chloe says in an attempt to lighten the mood. She feels a little better when she sees the corners of Nadine's lips turn slightly upwards. “I mean it, Nadine,” she says, becoming serious once again. “You don’t have anything to worry about in that aspect.”

Another stretch of silence falls between the two of them and Chloe is afraid of what Nadine is going to say, but it’s not what she expects when Nadine finally speaks again. 

“You kissed me.”

Chloe blinks back in surprise. “I don’t follow.”

“I didn’t kiss you,” Nadine corrects as she turns to fully face Chloe. “You kissed me first.”

“I also invited you back to my bedroom after,” Chloe adds with a slight smirk. “What I don’t understand is what this has to do with anything.”

“Well, I figured if we’re gonna work on you telling the truth I might as well correct that fact first,” Nadine grins.

Chloe grins back, the two of them chuckling softly. “I guess that means we’re cool then?” 

“As long as you stay true to your word for real this time,” Nadine nods. “Then ja.”

Chloe hums. “Now that we’ve cleared the air… Does that mean I can officially ask you out on a date now?”

Nadine raises her eyebrow at her. “You’re going to ask me on a date after we’ve already slept together?”

“Well, I hadn’t planned on that happening first, not that I’m complaining--” Nadine chuckles at that. “And then after we did you seemed a little put off afterwards, now I know why, but at the time I didn’t want to push my luck,” Chloe shrugs.

Nadine nods her head in understanding. “I guess that makes sense.”

“Does that mean yes?” Chloe asks, giving her a small smirk. “It felt like a yes.”

“It’s a yes.”

“Good,” Chloe smiles before she turns to head back to her desk. 

Once she makes her way across the room she calls out to Nadine once more who pauses outside the door. “Ja?”

“Just out of curiosity, since I never really got the chance to ask before… But how was I, you know, compared to Asav, I mean that has to be a completely different experience--”

“I’m leaving now.”

“Oh come on! I’m generally curious!” Chloe shouts out as she watches Nadine walk further away. 

She laughs to herself when she sees Nadine lift her hand, giving her the finger while continuing to make he way down the hallway without turning around. 

While she may never get an answer to her final question, she can’t help the smile that spreads across her face as she thinks about the one ‘yes’ she got in reply today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos/Comments are both appreciated & welcomed!


End file.
